


the modern art of gift giving

by unkinsei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkinsei/pseuds/unkinsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday presents take a lot of thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the modern art of gift giving

**Author's Note:**

> established relationship.

Sho scans through his memories as if flicking through the titles of manilla folders in a filing cabinet.

    * he likes going to the hot springs.


    * he is always driving with one hand on the wheel and the other holding a coffee flask.


    * he likes golf too much.


    * he gets cold easily, and is always napping wherever he gets the chance.


    * he would love an elaborate home-cooked meal.



  
Sho immediately strikes the meal idea off the list. It’s just never going to happen (both reluctantly gave up on the dream after Jun had to be called for an emergency consultation, his careful but deliberate voice on the phone not dissimilar to a crisis negotiator).

He and Aiba had come to the mutual agreement that golf should never be a bonding activity for them again, after a day trip had ended with Sho sulking and Aiba in tears from laughing so hard.

He’s already done the coffee before, and Aiba enjoys trips to the hot springs by himself.

Trust, Sho thinks as he opens up his shopping bookmarks, in the process of elimination.

\---

  
Aiba lies down on his living room rug, screws up his face in concentration and tries to remember what he knows about Sho. He knows that he knows a lot but it’s hard to bring it up just like _that_.

    * Sho-chan likes the same clothing and accessory brands that he does.


    * Sho-chan likes yummy food, good alcohol and nice restaurants.


    * Sho-chan should probably relax a bit on his days off because Aiba should not have to handle a water-tight schedule when not working.


    * Sho-chan should spend all day in with him, in bed, in the bathroom, at the kitchen table, at the sink washing dishes, on the couch watching dumb television with people they know personally on it, on the veranda, at the kitchen table again but with mugs heating their palms, on the floor, in the bed again, or maybe the couch if they don’t make it.



Now he’s just thinking about what he wants.

Oh.

    * Sho-chan likes reindeers.



 

Aiba snaps his fingers because the idea is just _that_ good.

\---

  
“Happy birthday Aiba-kun.”

“Can I open it now?”

“Sure, you could probably use it straight away too.”

Aiba wows over the woolen blanket as he whips it over his shoulders, gushing about how warm and comfy it is. Sho mentally pats himself on the shoulder for a job well done.

Twenty minutes later Ohno is tucked into the blanket as well. Sho wants to cry but holds back the tears and takes a flurry of photos instead.

\---

“Happy birthday Sho-chan!”

“Thanks. Is it okay if I open it here?”

“Definitely.”

Sho takes a moment to take in the design on the sweater.

“They’re reindeers! I know you like them — they’re all over your socks lately.”

Sho _aahs_ and smiles, taking off his cardigan to try his gift on. As Aiba happily watches Sho struggle with the sleeves, he feels a nudge on his side. Nino is looking up at him with a stare of utmost seriousness.

“Aren’t those alpacas?” he murmurs when Aiba obediently leans down. Aiba looks up at Sho admiring himself in the mirror, then splutters as quietly as he can.

“No way!” he hisses back. “They’re... they’re just reindeers with long necks!”

“Uh huh,” Nino says slowly, unconvinced.

Anyone who couldn’t see it was a reindeer just didn’t understand art.


End file.
